Clover 'Lady Luck' Finley
"My Papa always taught me that despite everything, I should be able to speak my mind and help those who can't help themselves. Never to compromise myself to make those jerks happy." - Clover, "The Secret Date" Part 2 Clover Finley '''(Also known by her alias "Lady Luck") Is a a cartoon character of a wealthy young woman who is known for her supernatural good luck. She is the Daughter of Mayor Earnest Finley She is feature prominently as the main protagonist of the ask-blog "One Lucky Clover" Background '''Description Clover is a tall, Caucasian adult woman. She has a short, bobbed haircut, and has two eyelashes prominently featured on both eyes. Her gloves have a flowered trim with two black ovals on the base, and a black netting that goes up to her elbow. In her Regular Attire, she wears a cloche accessorized with a clothed faux clover, a bell dress with a white ribbon tied around the neck, and a pair of mary janes. In her Flapper "Lady Luck" Attire. She wears a Newsboy Cap with a real four-leaf clover pinned to the side. A white scarf is tied around her neck. She wears what appears to be something similar to a varsity jacket and a plain shirt. She wears a pair of jeans tied with a belt, and a pair of black boots on her feet. Personality Clover is a kindhearted, and charitable individual by nature who uses her lucky streak to give away to others. Though there's a fiery kick to her, one that craves adventure. For this reason she often goes out by night to partake in "un-lady-like" activities such as drinking, dancing, gambling, and driving automobiles." = -Clover's description from the Cast page = Clover is overall a sociable, outgoing, and bold individual. She is very passionate and vocal about her beliefs and morals, and will go out of her way to help those in need. Having no tolerance for oppression and injustice. This is evident when Ruby Rabbit tells the tale of how she met Clover, who ran to her aid when the young rabbit was being tormented by bullies. While she herself is known for being very heroic and generous, she also has a fiery temper and trouble-making streak to her. Clover enjoys gambling, using her luck to win as much as she can before she's booted and ban from any casino she enters. As well as drinking recreationally. She loves disrupting societal conventions and pushing boundaries, and she can get herself in hot water-luck or not-because of it. While Clover is indeed known for her "tough" attitude, she is actually quite emotional as well. However she tends to bottle up her feelings more than anything else. Luck One of Clover's most notable traits is her Supernatural Good Luck. Clover seems to have been born with the ability to always be blessed with good fortune. This varies from things such as being caught by a branch when falling from a tree as a child when she met Ruby, to winning games of chance at casinos. When asked, Clover and company decided to test what would happen to Clover's luck if she experienced copious amounts of bad luck. The result seemed to be the two forms of luck cancelling each other out giving Clover average luck. Though this only seems to be the case with large amounts of bad-luck causing items. Clover does not know when or how she gained this talent, she's had it as long as she could remember. Relationships Bendy Clover is a close friend and drinking buddy of Bendy, and often considered a partner in crime to him. The two have gone on quite a few adventures, as well as saved each other's skins from trouble time and time again. Bendy, however, does not seem to be entirely convinced that Clover's luck is the real deal, and is stubbornly determined to prove that she's hiding a lucky charm of some sort Ruby Rabbit Ruby Rabbit is Clover's Childhood companion and Best Friend. Together they run "Good Fortune Daycare" by day, and a Bar/Speakeasy at night called "Ruby's." The two often chat with each other and go for outings on the town. Ruby is often Clover's voice of reason, for better or for worse. Ruby greatly respects Clover's grit and gumption, and is very protective over her friend's well being. Odette the Cat Odette was once Clover's Pet cat, having been given to Clover as a gift when she was still a small kitten. After a run-in with Wilda Witch she was transformed into a walking, talking toon. Much like any other toon cat you would see. Since then Clover has had to take care of Odette more like a mother or a sister than a pet and owner. Clover is Odette's favorite person, and she loves to cling to her whenever she can. Often hiding behind her tall friend when encountering someone she doesn't like. Odette is often considered to be Clover's "Side Kick" Buster Buster met Clover when his younger brother, Bendy, invited him to visit. While waiting outside of a parlor for Bendy to introduce him to Alice Angel, he saw a spider (Edgar) running off with a purse and assumed trouble. After a short scuffle to get the purse back, Buster finally meets Clover when she runs in and bonks him on the head, mistaking him for the thieving spider. She apologies profusely, stating that the purse belonged to her friend (Ruby) and that she was trying to get it back. Clover and Buster are currently dating, and seem to be quite happy together. Buster adoring Clover's strength yet gentle kindness, and Clover doting over Buster's cheesy sense of humor and honest ethic. "Jealous Blaise" and "The Secret Date" further solidifying that the two care for each other deeply. Bonnie the Angel Bonnie and Clover met sometime after Bonnie was let go from her acting job. She was discovered by Clover whilst the poor angel was being harassed by some ruffians and quickly whisked to Ruby's for safety. Thanks to this meeting, Clover and Ruby decided to hire Bonnie to work at the daycare as an extra hand and the Bar as entertainment. She is eternally grateful to both of them. Clover seems to hold Bonnie above all angels and is very protective of her. Bonnie sees Clover as a good friend and even a protector at times. Thanks to Bonnie's innocent and angelic voice, she is one of the few characters who can bring Clover down from her fiery temper. 'Blaise the Archangel' Blaise and Clover knew each other as children, as of now that's all we seem to know about their past together. In the present, Blaise seems to have an unhealthy and stalker-like obsession with Clover. Trying to rescue what's left of her "purity," in addition to being frighteningly jealous of anyone who is seeing her. To the point of "getting rid" of anyone in his way as shown in "Jealous Blaise." Because of this Clover absolutely HATES Blaise, and will do anything to avoid him, or stop him from harassing others. He drives her crazy to the point of drinking and even refusing to talk about him when asked as of late. Dewey Inkwell (OLC) Clover frequently visits Dewey's library with the children from the daycare. Specifically coming to read books on Wednesdays. This is how Dewey and Clover met. In "Dewey Devastated," Clover confronts and chews out Dewey for attacking Bendy, as it also caused major damage to the library and the books within. In "Making Amends" Dewey visits Clover and seems to state that he contemplated his actions, causing him to realize he has a real problem with his anger and has began to see counseling for it. He apologizes, hoping Clover will forgive him. She too apologizes, and the two seem to have become friends. When questioned whether or not he's interested in Clover romantically, he stated that he only sees her as a good friend. Plots = These are a list of the blog's storylines and plots that Clover is heavily featured in. = * "Jealous Blaise" * "The Secret Date" * "Dewey Devastated" & "Making Amends" *Lucius Christmas Party *Pumpkin Party Pandemonium (Act II onward) Trivia * Clover was inspired partially by Gladstone Gande more so for his wealth and supernatural luck than his personality. * According to a recent post on the blog, Clover is Pansexual. * According to concept art, Clover's name was originally going to be "Brandy," and she would be overall much more dainty and feminine than she is now. * Clover lives in a flat along with Ruby, Bonnie, and Odette. * According to the Blog's Roleplay Rules, Clover has a distinct distaste and eversion to the mafia. To the point where the blog will try to avoid interacting with mafia-based characters. Gallery AFourLeafClover.png|Clover in her Secret Hideaway ARealKnockout.png|Clover and Buster make quick work of the Butcher Gang MeetingClover 15.png|Young Clover as shown in Ruby's flashback detailing how they met. Clover ConceptArt.jpg|Concept of Clover, where she was originally named "Brandy." Brandy ConceptArt.png|Refined version of Concept art Clover, "Brandy" DoubleTrouble Vintage.png|Clover and Buster on a Poster together IntotheWitchsSwamp.png|Clover leads Bendy, Boris, and Brimstone deep into the Witch's Swamp Sweets2.png|Clover detailing her love for sweets in an ask Halloween76.png|Clover watching the news with Ruby Rabbit, Bonnie the Angel, and Odette the Cat in "Pumpkin Party Pandemonium" Devil_Clover.png|Creator's interpretation of what Clover would look like as a Demon Drinking1.png|Bendy and Clover have had one too many SecretDate12.png|Buster and Clover enjoying their "Secret Date" together CarChase2.png|Clover and Ruby spot Bendy on the run. Category:Cartoons Category:Female Category:Cartoon Humans Category:One Lucky Clover (OLC) Characters